1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a display apparatus and a method of operating the same, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus including a wireless communication device and a method of operating the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes displays (OLEDs), or the like, have enabled miniaturizations of display apparatuses. Such miniaturized display apparatuses are currently widely used in portable electronic products.
Along with the development of wireless communication technology, display apparatuses are widely used in combination with wireless communication devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) devices, Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), or Wireless Local Area Network (WLANs). Wireless communication is accomplished by transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic signals using space as a transmission medium, and is widely employed because there is little spatial limitation. However, compared to conventional wired communication, wireless communication is prone to noise, resulting in poor reception.
In particular, reception rate may be aggravated in the wireless communication devices used in combination with a display apparatus, such as a notebook computer using a WWAN or a WLAN.